Management Issues
Management Issues is a mission in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas given to protagonist Carl Johnson by aspiring rapper OG Loc from the Burger Shot he works for in the Marina area of Los Santos, San Andreas. Mission Now, OG Loc has the tunes and the rhymes to kick-start his music career, but it seems he isn't satisfied with it yet. It turns out he now needs somebody to manage his business. He tries to get Madd Dogg's manager, Alan Crawford, to partner with him so he can get deals in the industry, but he doesn't think too highly of Loc and wants to prevent him from entering the music business. Loc suggests that the manager has outlived his usefulness and must be taken out. CJ is told that Crawford is attending an awards ceremony at the Cathay Theater, the only time he isn't with Madd Dogg. Carl then hijacks his Alan's driver's vehicle and meets up with the convoy for pickup before 22:00, making sure that the car clean and pristine. Now in the middle of the convoy, CJ must keep his position as the cars make their way to the ending awards ceremony where the Alan, along with a woman, will get in to the vehicle. Surprised to find a new driver, Crawford is helpless as his new chauffeur drives to a pier in Verona Beach, with Carl bailing out just before the vehicle plunges deep under the waters. Script Carl Johnson: Hey, 'scuse me. Loc around here? Manager: Whuh? Who? You want fries with that? Carl Johnson: Loc, is he available for coh-myoo-nee-kay-shun? Manager: Who? Loc? Oh you mean Jeffery! Yeah, our Appliance Technician called in sick so Jeff- LOC, he got promoted. Carl Johnson: So... Manager: So, he's out back cleaning the fryer. (OG Loc is seen with his arms elbow deep in the fryer) Carl Johnson: Hey, what up, Loc? OG Loc: CJ. What's up, homie? Hey - my shit is so tight right now, it's about to bust! Carl Johnson: So you happy now, homie? OG Loc: Happy? Man, hell, no. I can't take this shit much longer. Man, I'm an artiste! I'd rather be inside! Man, I can't get a deal for nothing. Motherfuckers always wanna keep a nigga down. And that Alan Crawford, Madd Dogg's manager, is putting it on real heavy, man. He crampin' my style for real. Carl Johnson: Heavy? Man, he's five foot three. OG Loc: But that fool strong. Man, we gotta take him out. He done blackballed me, man. I can't get in the game no way. I told you I'm an artist, a communicator and nobody can even hear my message. He's going around, telling everybody I'm whack. Carl Johnson: Well, he obviously ain't heard your new shit. That shit is outrageous. OG Loc: That's what I'm talking about, man. Down, with a frown, on the town, a sad clown. Carl Johnson: Alright, so what you want me to do? OG Loc: I want you to take that motherfucker out. Carl Johnson: Kill him? OG Loc: Well, I didn't mean date him. Listen, he's gonna be attending some awards ceremony, and that's the only time he leaves Dogg's side. (CJ gets in the middle of the motorcade) Lead Driver: Hey, what kept you? Come on we need to go and pick up the boss! (After the awards ceremony Alan Crawford is interviewed on the red carpet) Interviewer: Congratulations on your award, you must be thrilled! Alan Crawford: Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, I'd like to thank my fans, my momma and my dealer. (scene cuts back to motorcade) Lead Driver: Hold position in the middle of the motorcade until we get to the Awards Show. Stick close and let's roll! (Alan Crawford gets into CJ's vehicle) Alan Crawford: Hey man, take me back to Dogg's mansion. Carl Johnson: Not today, asshole. Today we're taking the scenic route, via the bottom of the ocean! (Carl's vehicle and Alan Crawford take a plunge into the ocean) Alan Crawford: Holy FUUUUUUUUUUCK! Reward The reward for completing this mission is increased Respect. Trivia *The license plate of the Limo that Carl drives during this mission reads "CHUNKY". *Attacking the guard police will not give the player wanted stars. If the player aims at people with cameras, they will try to "shoot" the player with them. Gallery ManagementIssues-GTASA2.jpg|The vehicle containing Alan Crawford going over the end of the pier Video walkthroughs Category:Missions in GTA San Andreas